Maximumride three?
by Darkwings665
Summary: The flock gets captured bye Erasers but Max and Fang are seperated from the rest of the flock.They go on a despert surch to the institude and find the flock. but something has happendthe whitecoats have cut their wings off..........


Chapter 1

"This is the life" I said to Fang who was gliding next to me. He looked over at me and met my gaze. "well…I mean when Erasers aren't Killing us." I said and when when you don't have a voice telling you to save the world every 5 minutes I silently added. He gave me one of his rare smiles and beat his dark wings faster and did a loop in the air. I smiled.  
"Tag!" I heard the Gasman yell "your it!"  
I looked over at him and saw him swoop down and touch Angel's shoulder and glide near Iggy who had Total in his arms.  
" Can I play too?" Nudge asked her brown eyes shining.  
"Yah..." said Angel swooping her white wings toward Nudge."You can be it!" she finished and touched Nudge's tawny wings with her white ones and glided away.  
I loved the flock so much. What would I do if one of them died? I shuddered thinking about it. I would never let them die as long as there was blood in my veins.  
That's a good agenda Max, take care of the flock as the world burns. Said the voice.  
The Flock are my world voice. I shot back angrily  
Ok, Max. Said the Voice If the flock are your world you should protect them from the pack of Erasers about to attack you.  
"What!" I exclaimed out loud  
"Max, are you ok?" Fang asked. Flapping his wings in unison with mine.   
"The voice just said that Erasers are about to attack us." I said doing a 360.  
"What? Really?" Fang said and I felt him do a 360 also.  
"Oh, no. There they are." I said pointing to the pack of Erasers that where gaining slowly on us.

Chapter 2!!!!  
"Heads up guys! Erasers!" I shouted at the Flock.  
"Can't we have one day Eraser free?" Fang muttered and took his place to me.  
You and me both I thought. Then the Erasers where upon us.  
I swung my fist at the closest one near me and heard a satisfying crunch as his jaw broke.  
I heard a loud Boom and looked around and saw Iggy and the Gasman hovering over a falling Eraser that had a gaping hole in his chest.   
I still couldn't figure out how they managed to hide the endless supply of explosives from me.  
"Max!" I heard Angel yell and saw that Ari had a knife pressed ageneses her throat.  
Rage built up inside me and I flew toward Angel. Ari Always Ari.  
Control him sweetie a thought silently hopeing Angel would read my thoughts.   
"I can't!" she said with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
That made me so sad. I couldn't bear to see Angel cry.  
"Prepare for death little birdie" Ari snarled in Angels ear.  
"Max! Help me!" Angel said sobbing  
No! I thought. I wasn't going to make it! I was to far away!  
Then I heard a savage cry and Fang swooped down from no where and punched Ari making him let go of Angel.  
"Scat!" I said to Angel and then thought 'take Iggy, Gazy and Nudge into the forest below and hide there until me and Fang come.'  
She nodded her head and flew toward Iggy, Gazy and Nudge.  
I looked around a saw that the fight was over. What was left of the Erasers had flown east. Why East? I wondered.  
Maximum there is no time for thinking, Fang needs your help. Said the Voice.   
I looked over and saw Fang punching and kicking Ari savagely but Ari still had the knife and manage to slice open Fangs shoulder. There was blood dripping down his arm.  
I swooped down and kicked Ari in his Back making him rollover in mid air.  
Ari whirled around and glared at me.  
"What's the matter Dog boy?" I snarled.  
"Just trying to kill you boyfriend here! But I much rather kill you!" Ari grould and herald the knife at me.  
"Max!" I heard Fang shout.  
Pain exploded behind my eyelids and I stared in shock at the knife imbedded in my chest.  
I tried to lift my hands to pull it out but to my horror found that I couldn't move them.  
I tried to scream but no sound came out.  
Darkness creped over me and I blacked out.

Part of Chapter 3

Fangs POV

"Max!" I yelled and rushed toward her falling body.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ari fly triumphantly to the other Erasers.  
I was going to kill that a-hole for hurting Max.  
"Max!" I yelled again as I caught her in my arms and to my alarm saw that her eyes where closed and she was hardly breathing. I looked down at the knife and winced. Dark red blood was oozing out of the wound and the knife had turned crimson.  
"Max! Wake up! Talk to me! Say something!" I screamed as if yelling would bring her back to conciseness.  
I tugged gently on the blade but even more blood pored out.  
I flew down to where the rest of the flock where waiting to put bandages on the wound.  
When I landed I was greeted with "Fang what happened!" and "Fang is she ok?" but ignore them all and lade Max down in the grass. I quickly pulled the blade out and started pouring antiseptic in the wound. Max then weakly opened her eyes.

The rest of chapter 3

Max POV  
Pain erupted in my chest as I started to gain conciseness. I never experienced this kind of pain before. It was like someone was slowly cutting out my heart. I was suddenly aware of someone over me and I concentrated on all my strength to pry my eyes open.  
The suns rays felt like fire on my eyes and I quickly closed them again.   
I became aware of voices talking over me but a count make out what they said.  
What if the Erasers captured me! I thought with growing horror.  
I was not going to be taken to the School without a fight.  
I started struggling. Flailing my arms wildly around.  
Then a voice spoke in my ear.  
"Max, its ok, Where here. Every things ok."  
Through the pain I slowly recognized the voice. It was Fang.  
I stopped struggling and forced my eyes open.  
The flock where all around me.  
Angel and Nudge where stroking my hair and crying.  
The Gasman was looking at me with disbalef. Iggy was staring at me with sightless eyes.  
Fang was leaning over me. His dark eyes where filled with worry.  
I slowly moved my arm to my chest.  
"Don't.." Fang began but I ignored him and laid my hand against the wound.  
I winced and pain exploded in my chest. I realized why they where all looking at me like that. The blade had piered right above my heart. I wasn't going to live.  
Anger coursed through me. After all I had been through I was now going to die.  
"Fang.." I said my voice a whisper. "You need to promise something."   
"Max, no. You're going to be ok." Fang said softy tears brimming in his eyes.  
Fang crying? No I must be imagining it. Fang never cried.  
"Fang, promise me that you will take care of the flock, Promises me.."   
"Max no! Don't leave me!"  
"Goodbye Fang" I said my voice barely a whisper.  
With the last ounce of my strength a put my arms around Fangs neck and pulled him down so his lips brushed mine and we kissed for the last time.

3rd person POV:

When Fang collapsed, the rest of the flock stopped there wailing and looked over at him.  
Fang was slumped over Max breathing hard and his eyes moved under his eyelids as if suffering a nightmare.  
Then there was Max.  
Her body was now glowing gold and now that it was fully dark she was like a mini sun illuminating the trees like a beacon making it easier for the pack of flying Erasers to spot them.  
The rest of the Flock totally unaware of the danger moved closer to Max and Fang.  
Sensing that something weird was happening Iggy asked in a hushed whisper,   
"Gassy, what's happening?"  
"Fang is, I think, Healing Max." The Gasman replied softly.  
"Uh, What?" Iggy said bewildered.  
"Fang is healing Max." Gassy said again and moved closer to Max and Fang.  
Nudge and Angel also moved closer so that they all formed a circle around Max and Fang.  
Suddenly Erasers swarmed into the clearing.  
Iggy, Nudge, Angel and the Gasman rose and took there fighting stances.   
They started kicking and yelling at there attackers but where soon overwhelmed.  
Erasers grabbed Iggy, Nudge, Angel and the Gasman and threw them in small metal cages.  
Ari growled with disappointment as he saw Max start breathing again.  
He wanted to kill her so bad. But orders where orders.  
'Bring Max and Fang to me; take the others to the instutude.'that is what they had said.  
Ari swore and motioned to the other Erasers to put Max and Fang and crates.  
A Helicopter then spiraled down from the sky like an ugly beetle and landed in the clearing.  
The Erasers threw the cages in and piled in.  
The helicopter took of and headed to the School.

NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!

Max POV:

I slowly woke up and was aware of bright lights and Antiseptic smells.   
Wait, I woke up? I wasn't dead?  
I tried to remember what happened but my brain was slow and sluggish.   
I gave up and tried to sit up but smashed my head into something.  
I yelped and quickly opened my eyes.  
I was in a metal cage in a white lab room. There where identical cages around me with whimpering figures in them.  
"Max?" a calm voice asked from the cage next to me.  
I recognized it instantly.Fang.  
"Fang?" I said and peered in his cage. Fang looked at me like he was seeing me for the first time then happiness spread across his face.  
"Max!" he exclaimed. "How are you feeling?"  
"Apart from being dead for awhile, Fine." I said sarcastically. "What happed? How am I still alive?" "Not that I mine being alive." I said quickly.  
A look of confusion crossed his face.  
"I'm not sure." He said slowly "All I remember is..."  
The noise of the door being slammed open cut him off.  
A girl about 14 stood in the doorway.  
She had pail skin that stretched over her skinny form. Two red eyes with no pupils stared at us behind long black hair. A pair of black, leathery looking wings spread out behind her. And a black armored tail with a lethal curved barb at the end was poised over her head ready to strike out at anyone if necessary.  
She let out a short high pitched screech reveling fangs as sharp as daggers.  
"Damn! Wrong door" she muttered to her self. And started to walk back to the door.  
I made one of my famous snap decisions and called out.  
"Wait!"   
The girl whorled around and screeched again. Puzzlement crossed her face and she walked over to my cage.  
"Can you help us get out of these cages?" I asked her cautiously. Wondering if she was a whitecoat herself. With her tail and wings I somehow doubt it.  
The girl shrugged and lashed her tail out.  
I instinctively blinked then looked at the cage door.  
The strong metal was cut clean as if cut with a hot knife.  
"Wow." I muttered crawling out of the cage.  
I stood up, looked over and saw her do the same to Fang's cage.  
"Who are you?" I asked tentatively when Fang got up to stand by me." Are you a white coat?"  
The girl shook her head in disgust.  
"No. My name is Scorpia I was created by the whitecoats. I escaped once along with my younger brother, from the whitecoats, because you know how pleasant they are, but we got captured again and got separated."   
"But why am I answering your questions? Who are you?" She said venom dripping off her words.  
"We escaped too along with four others." I found my self saying. "We got captured by Erasers and got dragged back here. And what exactly are you?" I said eyeing her tail.  
"I'm a Human, Bat, and scorpion hibread."Scorpia said curtly.  
"That explains the tail." Fang muttered and Scorpia flicked her tail in annoyance.  
"Look, we have no time for chit-chat." "Once the whitecoats see I have escaped, they will send Erasers after us." Scorpia said moving toward the door.  
"Wait! What about the rest of my flock? Have you seen them?" I asked Scorpia.  
"I don't know." She replied but "I'm sure we can find out." with that she ran through the door.  
I looked over at Fang.  
"What should we do?" I asked him.  
He shrugged.  
"They aren't in this room I already looked." he said helpfully.   
This was my call.  
"Ok then. Let's go and look for them." I said and took of running down the white tiled hall after Scorpia.  
We found her in the next room with her tail-blade pressed against a male whitecoats throat.  
"Where is my brother." she snarled at him.  
The whitecoat struggled against her tail sweat running down his face.   
"Where is my brother?" Scorpia said again more forcefully.  
A vein pulsed on the whitecoat's forehead.  
"I don't know." The whitecoat mumbled avoiding Scorpia's eyes.   
"You are lying! Tell me now or I'll slice your head from your neck." Scorpia said venom dripping of her words.  
The whitecoats eyes bulged.  
"Fine, your brother is in the institute in New York." He said nervously.  
"How about the rest of them." Scorpia said gesturing to me and Fang." And how can we get outside?"  
"There in the institute same as your brother. As for going outside take the door on the left down the hall." The white coat replied." Now let go of me!"  
Scorpia eyed him warily then hit the whitecoat on the head with the flat of her blade and he fell to the floor.  
Scorpia screeched and started walking to the door.  
"Why are you screeching like that?" Fang asked.  
"If you haven't noticed have no pupils. So I rely on echolocation to see." Scorpia explained and opened the door.  
"Oh..." Fang said lamely.  
We ran down the white tiled hall. The antiseptic smells where awaking bad childhood memories and I was relived when we burst through a door and found are self's among trees and shrubs.  
The three of us unfurled are wings and headed to New York.

Chapter 8

Max POV:

For most of the flight to the Institute we said nothing and were trying to fight off wariness and fatigue but losing the battle.  
Personally I was freaked out and stressed over the fact we were headed to a living hell.  
Scorpia, lost in her thoughts followed us through the night. Her dark, bat-like wings beating silently in a rhythmic pattern.  
One good thing was that the Voice was gone. Or it had just stopped talking. Either way I wasn't complaining.  
"There it is." Fang said darkly breaking the silence." The Institute."  
I looked down.  
The ominous black building loomed upward, stretching towed the moon as if wanted to take it out of the sky.  
I shivered.  
Please let the rest of the flock be ok I pleaded to myself.  
"How are we going to get in?" Scorpia asked speeking for the first time.  
"Last time we had to go through the sewer tunnels." I said.  
Scorpia's nose wrinkled in disgust but she said  
"If it's for my brother I'd go to hell itself."  
Well you will get that chance now I reflected.  
Gathering up my courage I murmured a "Lets go." and dived to the ground.  
We landed and went down the subway tunnel, climbed down and into the sewer pipes and stood in front of the heavy metal door that was bound with a lock and chain. It was the only thing that stood between us and the Institute.  
I walked over and pulled on the door. The chains rattled but the door didn't budge.  
I turned around and looked dumbly at Fang and Scorpia.  
"It's locked." I said stupidly.  
"No! Really? How are we ever going to get in?!" Scorpia said sarcastically and strode over to the door.  
Quicker then the eye could see her tail wiped around and sliced through the chain like butter.  
The lock clattered uselessly to the floor.  
Scorpia grinned smugly and opened the it.  
Inside air conditioning machines whorled noisily and an antiseptic smell wafted out.  
I stepped inside and the others followed.  
As we walked down the hall I felt the hairs of the back of my neck prickle.  
I spun around and yelled "Who's there!"  
"Max?" I herd a hoarse voice ask in a room we just past by.  
I stepped tentatively in and peered through the darkness.  
Fang, without saying anything, switched a light bulb on.  
The light reveled cages upon cages of mutations that where shaking and whimpering. Some where horrible failures that had organs outside there bodies.  
Over in the corner in a dog crate was, Nudge!  
There where tears streaming down her cheeks and her hair was matted and dirty.  
"Nudge!" I exclaimed and hurried over to her.  
"Max!" she cried and started sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Shh, it's ok where here to get you out." I said gently trying to open her cage.  
"Max, something horrible happened. Max you have to help me!" Nudge said softly looking into my eyes.  
Senescing something wrong Fang came and sat next to me.  
"Nudge its ok. Tell us what's wrong." Fang said reassuringly.  
"Oh Max." Nudge said trying to fight back tears.**_"Max,They cut are wings off."_**


End file.
